The Forbidden Touch
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Rewrite episode "Touched" Season Seven of Buffy. Someone else finds Buffy instead of Spike.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Forbidden Touch  
Author: Leanne  
Email: Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue  
Summary: Rewrite episode " Touched" Season Seven of Buffy. Someone else  
finds Buffy instead of Spike. Hmmm I wonder who.

Date Written: Sept/2004  
Pairing: B/A, B/S friendship.  
Rating: Rated Pg-15  
Feedback: Yes please, helps me write better  
Dedication: To all my great friends on here! You know who you are!

Prologue

"Maybe Faith should take over!" Buffy heard her sister say.

Tears formed in her eyes and she brushed them away. She tried to block out what had just happened, that her sister and her friends had kicked her out of her own home. Wiping at her nose roughly, she turned down Crawford Street.

After breaking into two houses and finding nothing, she decided there was one place she was always safe. Seeing the mansion ahead, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she moved quicker, towards her destination.

Buffy headed inside and smiled knowing she was alone. Turning on the lights, she headed to the kitchen.

Concluding that the fridge was very bare, she opened the cupboard and noticed a can of hot chocolate. As she remembered the last time she was there, sadness filled her heart... Oh how she missed Angel.

After preparing her hot chocolate, she entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Taking a small sip of the hot liquid she relaxed as the heat trickled down her throat, warming her insides. Placing the cup on the table, she unfolded across the couch and closed her eyes.

The memories of this place and Angel filled her thoughts; the sensation of his presence surrounded her. Happiness filled her heart as the multiple images of his face flashed through her mind.

Angel walked down the dirt driveway towards the mansion. The presence of the slayer startled him and he paused.

Buffy? Opening the door quietly he crept into the living room. His eyes fell on Buffy's fragile body and within a moment he was beside her, Buffy's eyes opened and she gazed at the man in front of her.

"Angel, Is that really you?" She whispered reaching up to touch his face.

The First entered her mind and she pulled away, jerking her arm back and sitting up abruptly, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"Buffy, it's me. Tell me what's wrong, what has happened?" He asked his voice cracking with fear.

"No...No, you are not Angel...get away from me." She stuttered and moved off the couch, backing up to the window, far away from him.

Her eyelids closed and she began to shake," We will figure a way to defeat you." She mumbled.

Angel rushed to her touching her arm with his hand, "Baby it's me."

Angel's soft whisper called out to Buffy's soul and her eyes shot up, moving in closer she reached up touching his face.

"Oh Angel!" She cried out and fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Angel looked down and watched her body shaking franticly. He moaned at his lover's cries and picked her up, placing her back on the couch.

After building a fire, Angel positioned his body against hers. A small purr escaped her lips as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I'm here baby…I'm here."

TBC

Feedback Please.

Lea


	2. One

Title: The Forbidden Touch

Author: Leanne

Email: written: Sept 25/2004

Summary: Rewrite of Season Seven " Touched" Someone else finds Buffy after she is kicked out.

Disclaimer: Character's are not mine, they are josses, and the story is though.

Dedication: To all my wonderful friends on here.

Thanks to all who sent feedback, Lauren, Terilyn, Nicole, Zo, Tiffany, Marchelle, Sobad, sweet angel, Tiffany, Marilyn, Kassy, Bre, Lynn, Edel, Angie

****

Part one: Consequences

Angel leaned down pressing a soft kiss on Buffy's head, an odd sensation of his childes scent overcame him and a low growl escaped his lips.

Buffy's head turned to face him and she lifted her hand tracing her index finger along his jaw line.

"I can't do this again Angel, I can't die again." She whispered softly her eyes closed and a tear fell onto Angel's cheek.

"Shh baby you're not going to die, I won't let you die." He whispered.

"You already did, once."

Angel flinched at her harsh words and she leaned in closer to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…we can't win, we've already lost." She mumbled and positioned her self-upright leaning her back against Angel's chest.

Angel gave her a questionable look and a sigh escaped her small lips.

"They kicked me out Angel, chose Faith as their leader, and told me to get out of my house…my own fucking house." She snapped anger rising within her.

Angel tightened his grip on Buffy and listened as her heart thumped loudly and he smiled. This was the only thing that made him feel alive; she was the only person who made him feel like a man.

He remembered the last few months, Cordelia, Connor, and Angelus. The memories of his son swam through his mind. Angel looked down at Buffy who was watching him cautiously. He tried to smile but could not.

"I'm here Buffy, I am here as long as you need me," He cooed softly entwining his fingers with hers.

Buffy stared at their hands and began to tremble, "Can you stay with me forever." She asked quietly her gaze not leaving their moulded hands.

"Buffy…I"

Buffy covered his mouth with her hand," The first is back and it's not alone, it has an army of umber vamps and a super human named Caleb, I found out where they were hiding and I rounded everyone up and we headed to destroy him.", a tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it away.

"He killed many potentials and he…hurt Xander…oh god Xander."

Angel sat up pulling Buffy on his lap and rubbing her back softly, "Shh, Buffy, you can't blame yourself for people dying it wasn't your fault you did the best you could." He stated brushing the long blond hair that had fallen into her eyes, laying his chin on her shoulder he sighed.

"Did I Angel? I couldn't even protect them, he had me down instantly, I can't fight him he's too strong." She pulled out of his embrace and stood up heading to the fireplace.

"They also sent the only person I can trust and who can back me a hundred percent away." She turned and crossed her arms loosely around herself, her eyes falling on his deep brown ones.

Angel stood up, walked slowly to the coffee table in front of her, and took a seat.

"Spike?"

Buffy stiffened slightly at the look in the vampires eyes. Even after, so long her body still reacted to him.

"Yes." She sighed and took a seat beside him slipping her small hand in his larger one.

"He is good now, fights the good fight, and he has helped me out a lot, takes good care of Dawn too. He has a soul Angel."

Angel swallowed hard and his head snapped toward her, his eyes filling with sorrow.

"A soul but how?" he questioned, she shrugged her shoulder," He went to some demon, did some tests and some how got it back."

Angel tensed and pulled away from her, standing up he slipped his hands in his pockets and lowered his head to the ground.

"Why?" He whispered his eyes filling with anger, hurt and jealousy, waiting for her to answer he leaned against the cold wall.

"He…he said he did it for me. Told me he loved me."

Angel laughed harshly," What why would he think that, he knows you would never…."

Angel paused and gazed at the blonde slayer, his eyes searched hazel ones and he knew the answer. His gut turned upside down and Angelus roared within him.

"Has he touched you?" He yelled his eyes morphing to a yellow colour.

Spike snarled at the brunette slayer, "You better hope she is okay," He snapped and pushed Faith once more slamming her against the wall, baring his fangs he opened the door and headed back outside,

"Bloody hell", throwing his cigarette away he got on his bike and followed the slayers scent.

After passing both cemeteries he stopped abruptly when he felt her presence, his eyes wandered down the dark dirt road, his lips curved into a half smile and he turned his bike, the tires screeching loudly against the rocks.

Oh god Angel, I…no…when I came back we became close, very close, but it was nothing." She explained softly crossing the room to where he was, touching his cheek lightly she hoped he wouldn't ask her more questions about them, even though she knew he would she hoped he believe her.

The door shot open slamming hard, Buffy and Angel's heads shot up to see the younger vampire staring at them angrily.

"Is that right?"

TBC

Feedback yes please….should I continue.

Lea


End file.
